No me perderás
by Alejandra95
Summary: —Y no me perderás, Inuyasha —susurró—. Jamás.


**No me perderás [Inuyasha&Kagome]**

Y de un jalón le arrebató su mochila, tirándola fuera de la alcance de la azabache. Ella le miró estupefacta, con ojos desorbitados y la sorpresa plantada en todo su ser. ¿Qué hacía Inuyasha aquí?

—I-Inuyasha… —pronunció con voz cortada, parpadeando un par de veces para así cerciorarse de que no era una ilusión la imagen que se alzaba frente a sus ojos marrones.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas Kagome?! —rugió furioso. Y sus manos se transformaron en puños llenos de ira y frustración, sus ojos dorados destilaban la rabia con que fue pronunciada tal interrogante; aunque eso sólo fuese una máscara para disfrazar el miedo que internamente recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Kagome le miraba en silencio, aún sorprendida por su repentino aparecimiento. Si tan sólo haces minutos, no, hace segundos estaba con Kikyo, allá en las entrañas del bosque donde sólo el silencio y los pequeños roces de la brisa contra las hojas de los árboles podían ser testigos del amor que ambos se profesaban, aunque claro, esta vez hubo en testigo más…

—Me iré a mi época por unos días, tengo exámenes… —mintió. Y su vista se posó automáticamente en el rocoso suelo que pisaba, no tenía el valor de ver a Inuyasha a los ojos, no quería que viera la tristeza que destilaban sus orbes.

—¡No te creo! —gruñó—. No puedes irte, Kagome.

—Sólo serán unos días —le dijo, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus orbes y bajar con descaro por sus mejillas—. Además tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi familia y amigos. Volveré pronto.

Inuyasha hizo el ademán de reclamarle, de gritarle que no se iría a ningún lado, y quién sabe qué otra cosa, pero selló sus labios abruptamente al oler un leve aroma salino proveniente de la sacerdotisa que se hallaba frente a él, con la mirada gacha y los hombros caídos. ¿Qué había hecho? Le había tratado de la peor manera, descargando en ella toda la rabia que sentía consigo mismo. Kagome no tenía la culpa de su infantil comportamiento.

—Kagome… lo lamento —murmuró con dificultad, suspirando hondamente para calmarse y recobrar la cordura.

La azabache se mordió el labio inferior, cerró con fuerza sus párpados para luego abrirlos y mirarle con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, con ojos cálidos.

—¿De qué te lamentas? Todo está bien.

—No, no lo está. ¿Cómo dices que todo está bien? ¿Cómo me mientes de tal manera? —le preguntó, desconcertado—. Por Dios, Kagome, sé que me viste.

Y sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, sus orbes, nuevamente, se abrieron en sorpresa y un temblor la sacudió completamente. No, no; Kagome no deseaba escuchar eso ¡Intentó hasta el último momento ser cautelosa!

—Yo… —murmuró sin saber exactamente qué decir—. De verdad no pasa nada —le sonrió, moviendo en el aire sus manos con torpeza.

—¡Deja de decir que no pasa nada! ¡Claro que pasa! —le alzó la voz hastiado de sus monótonas palabras—. Te estoy lastimando.

Kagome vio como los ojos de Inuyasha perdían le brillo que desprendían en cada momento, y sintió que _algo_ se quebró dentro de ella, seguramente su frágil corazón…

—Estoy bien, en serio —le dijo, ahogando un sollozo que advertía con brotar de sus labios. Reteniendo las lágrimas y conservando su porte de fortaleza.

El hanyou le miró, detallándola, examinándola. Y ciertamente Kagome no estaba bien, no como ella decía, se notaba la tristeza que desprendía, el esfuerzo para no decaer y quebrarse frente a su persona; las ganas de correr y abandonar todo se le veía a leguas.

Y entonces, Inuyasha la tomó por ambos brazos, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con firmeza, rodeando su fina espalda. No podía dejarla ir, no quería perderla. No lo soportaría, pero tampoco quería lastimarla, hacerle daño a su alma y destruir todo el amor que ella le ofrecía. Pero qué hacer, estaba tan confundido…

—Yo no deseo hacerte esto, Kagome. Pero… estoy tan confundido, yo… no lo sé —murmuró contra su oído, con dolor.

—Es compresible. De verdad lo entiendo, después de todo lo que ha pasado es normal que te sientas de esa manera —sonrió una vez respuesta del abrupto cambio de humor del hanyou.

—Lo único que sé es que no te quiero perder —dijo, para luego aprisionarla más contra su cuerpo con aire de posesividad—. Nunca.

Kagome cerró sus párpados con fuerza, abrazando el cuerpo de Inuyasha al instante que una lágrima viajaba por su mejilla izquierda. Suspiró para luego dejar caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, derrotada por querer aparentar fortaleza cuando no la tenía. Y las palabras del hanyou fueron suficientes para quebrarse y dejarse llevar por el momento. Lo amaba y esa era una verdad que Kagome no deseaba que cambiara.

—Y no me perderás, Inuyasha —susurró—. Jamás.


End file.
